just an ordinary day
by small light
Summary: every thing was rutine by now. this was just another day in the Echizen household. RyomaxSakuno fluf oneshot


I really don't own Prince of tennis

Just an ordinary day

It was a day like all others, thought Ryoma while reading his morning paper. True the daily routine had been disrupted by the fact that he was the first one to wake that morning but it was nothing of utmost importance. With a mischievous smile he thought about the girl that was still asleep in his bedroom. He had decided last night that she deserved to sleep in late, so he woke up this morning turned of the alarm clock and made himself a cup of coffee.

A sudden chill made him aware that he had yet to put his shirt on. He wanted to go to his bedroom yet he didn't dare for fear he would wake her. No, he decided. I'll just put my jacket on and borrow a t-shirt from the club. Ass soon as he made that decision he felt a pair of soft hands caressing his neck, their touch as soft as a feathers caress, and then everything went black.

"She loves doing that" he thought, "like I wouldn't recognize the smell of her hair that or the feel of her skin on my own. The soft words she whispers in my ear as a smile plays upon her cherry lips. Yet she asks me every time, Guess who? and every time I answer It's you "

Ryoma's pov

"You who?"

"Hm… let me see… it couldn't be that little girl I tried so hard not to wake this morning could it?"

"I'm not a little girl" you answer indignantly. The fire in your eyes draws me in like a drug, a spell I can never fight. I turn around till I'm facing you and snake my arms around your waist. I pull you closer to me and like I knew you would you stumble and almost fall, but all fear has left your heart a long time ago because now you know I'll always be there to catch you.

I taste those lips that tempted me moments ago and feel the taste that is so much like your own soul, sweet yet strong enough to linger a long time after we part.

I know the smile that you now have all to well. It's full of mischief and I can't help but grin. People say that I am like a cat, my eyes are shaped like a felines and I hate the cold. But they never met you. Though you look nothing like one you have their playful spirit. So you take yet again a random victim and hold it hostage, this time it's my cap.

It never fails to surprise me how agile she can be when it comes to this, for before I know it she is out of my arms and fixing my cap on her head.

"I always liked this cap." You tell me teasingly "and I think I'm going to keep it." you stomp your foot as if announcing a final judgment. I try to act uninterested so I just sit there looking at you, and I must admit you look better with it on than I ever would.

"I have to go to practice. **_I_** can't be late. **_I'm_** the coach."

You just smile at me and I feel my insides quiver. Even after all this years you still manage to make me nervous.

"Then you just have to catch me" I hear you say and then your gone and the chase is on.

I always catch you but this is a game we'll never lose at. I keep coming nearer and nearer till you are backed against the door. I place my arms on each side of your body my eyes never living yours. I look at the disheveled state you are in and notice the flushed cheeks and parted lips. Just one more kiss and I can live for work. That's something I always say, but it's never only a kiss for soon my hands seem to have a mind of their own and slowly caress your skin. The need for more is overwhelming and the once gentle kiss turns passionate. My hands find their way under the shirt that you've been wearing and the feeling of your skin on mine almost sends me over the edge.

I hear the phone but it seems so far away that I almost think I'm imagining it, but I know I'm not. I break the kiss only to start placing small kisses along her jaw then her neck, nibbling then soothing the abused part. I see a small red mark at the base of your neck and I find myself smiling at the thought of how that happened. It's then that I see the tag on the shirt you're wearing and a thought crosses my mind. "So that's where it was"

Button by button, they fall prey to my avid fingers, and then I capture her lips once again. I hear the sound of a fallen shirt and pull her closer to me. My hands roam her bare back and I manage to nudge the cap of her head as well.

When a knock is heard we both break apart eyes clouded by passion and love. I place my jacket on her shoulders and slowly and reluctantly zip it up after witch I take the discarded shirt and dress myself to look at least mildly presentable to our visitor.

"Morning Echizen!" it's Momo, we still see him often since we have the same job and all.

"Oh hello there misses Echizen" he shouts while grinning like a mad man. "We have to go or we'll be late so hurry up Ryoma."

"Che, what ever.." I say fuming. He never did know just **how** bad his timing was.

I go to give you a quick kiss and whisper something in your ear knowing full well that Momo's curiosity must be killing him.

"You really should stop steeling my shirts, although you look great in them I like the way you look out of them a lot more Sakuno."

"I'll try to come home early today" I shout on my way out.

"So how's married life Echizen?" Momo asks me with a smirk

"Pretty much routine if you ask me."

Yeah it was just another ordinary day …that I'll cherish and hold dear because I'm spending it with you Sakuno.

i hope you like it. please tell me what you think. 


End file.
